The Best Mistake
by aku diriku
Summary: Find out yourself :) don.t like, don.t read. simple :)


**Desclaimer: Naruto? You know it, right reader?**

 **AU**

 **Please enjoy the story**

Hinata tersentak, tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya yang begitu dalam. Matanya masih tertutup tetapi ia dapat merasakan bagian dari tubuhnya sakit. Sejenak memutuskan untuk kembali tidur sebelum ia tersadar sesuatu hal ketika ia hendak menggeser pinggulnya. Bagian dari tubuhnya yang terasa sakit adalah...

...diantara kedua kakinya.

Kini, pikiran Hinata benar-banar terbangun sepenuhnya, namun ia masih menolak untuk membuka matanya. Ia merasa begitu takut untuk membukanya dan mengetahui bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi. Hatinya sungguh berdebar tak karuan. Secara implisit mengataka bahwa ini pasti bukan mimpi, tapi disisi lain dia menyadari kondisinya sekarang bahwa tak ada sehelai benangpun yang melekat kecuali selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa seseorang bergerak dibelakangnya.

' _Kami-sama!'_ jeritnya dalam hati.

Dia tidak sendiri ditempat tidur itu.

Disertai doa dalam hati, akhirnya Hinata memaksakan untuk membuka matanya. Seperti yang ia duga, ruang asinglah yang ia lihat. Hinata benar-benar ingin menangis saat itu juga.

' _Kami-sama! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'_

Hinata tahu, pada akhirnya ia harus menghadapi kenyataan ini. sekuat tenaga ia memaksakan dirinya untuk berbalik. Ketika ia berbalik, seakan _slow motion effect_ menerpanya. Apa yang ia lihat... Tepatnya seseorang yang ia lihat... pun baru saja terbangun.

Hinata terpaku diposisinya ketika orang itu mengusap matanya sebelum akhirnya ia juga menyadari apa yang dilihatnya. Setelah sepersekian detik, ia juga terpaku. Mereka hanya saling menatap satu sama lain.

Hinata tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Ga.. Gaara-san?" tanyanya dengan ragu.

Pria berambut merah dihadapannya tidak segera menanggapi. Sepertinya ia masih mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Setelah beberapa saat, tiba-tiba ia duduk tanpa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "Hyuuga-san?"

Seketika Hinata merasa pipinya begitu panas, bukan ia bukan tersipu melainkan ia teramat sangat malu dengan apa yang dilihatnya...

Dia juga tak mengenakan pakaiannya.

Segera Hinata duduk dan diraihnya selimut untuk menutupi dadanya. Tak perduli dengan rasa sakit diantara kedua kakinya, ia sibuk menyapu sekeliling ruangan mencari pakaiannya. Setelah ia menemukannya, tergesa-gesa ia berlari cepat menuju pintu yang ia harap adalah kamar mandi. Dan terima kasih Kami-sama, pintu itu benar-benar kamar mandi. Setelah menutup pintu, ia benar-benar terkulai lemas dilantai.

' _Jangan panik, Hinata! Jangan panik!_ ' pintanya pada dirinya sendiri. Sebisa mungkin ia mencoba menenangkan diri. Ia merasa sekujur tubuhnya gemetar.

' _Ini pasti sebuah hotel mewah..._ ' gumamnya ketika menyadari desain kamar mandi yang ia tempati saat ini. ' _ah.. aku ingat, aku pasti masih berada di Kiri. Benarkah?_ ' bahkan sekarang ia bingung dengan dirinya sendiri.

Hinata mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Ia pergi menghadiri pesta penting di Kiri yang diselenggarakan oleh mitra keluarganya. Ayahnya sedang mengadakan perjalanan bisnis lain ke luar kota bersama kakaknya. Dan adiknya, Hanabi, ia masih belum pulang dari studinya di luar negeri. Ia menawarkan diri yang tentu saja disambut dengan riang oleh ayahnya.

Ayahnya tahu, putrinya hanya mencari alasan untuk sejenak membersihkan pikirannya. Kabar mengenai pernikahan Naruto dengan sahabatnya, Sakura akhir-akhir ini cukup mengusik pikiran putrinya.

Tidak, Hinata tidak patah hati. Ia sudah meninggalkan hatinya beberpa waktu yang lalu. Hanya saja, ia tak nyaman berada di Konoha dalam beberapa waktu terakhir, mengingat betapa hebohnya preparasi pernikahan bosnya itu. ' _Benarkah aku sudah melupakannya? Benarkah aku baik-baik saja?_ '

Malam tadi, setelah menghadiri seminar penting tersebut, ia hanya berencana berjalan-jalan sebentar, menikmati angin malam, berharap dapat menghilangkan sedikit penatnya. Hinata ingat ketika akhirnya ia bertemu dengan sang pewaris Sabaku Corp di salah satu kedai minum. Mereka berbicara, dan Hinata dibawah pengaruh minuman yang ia yakini sedang terbawa suasana hatinya, meluapkan seluruh perasaanya, kesedihannya, dan putus asanya pada Gaara. Seseorang yang bahkan tak dikenalnya begitu dekat. Tapi setelah itu... Hinata tidak bisa mengingat apapun.

Sekilas ia masih bisa mengingat mereka menuju hotel yang telah disediakan untuk para tamu undangan. Bukan memasuki kamarnya, tapi kamar disebelahnya, kamar Gaara? Sementara mereka tidak sepenuhnya sadarkan diri. Dan Hinata juga mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan didalam kamar, bahkan ketika pemimpin tertinggi Suna tersebut... _'Oh Kami-sama...'_ Hinata bergumam sembari memijit pelipisnya berharap dapat mengurangi sakit kepalanya.

Pertama, yang harus ia lakukan adalah keluar dari kamar ini. Tergesa Hinata memakai kembali pakaiannya. Tapi seketika terhenti ketika ia melihat bercak darah di pahanya. Dan tanpa Hinata sadari, air matanya mulai mengalir.

Namun Hinata tersadar, menangis tidak akan bisa membawanya kembali. Menangis tidak akan menyelesaikan masalahnya. Sungguh ia merasa menjadi wanita bodoh saat ini. dia selalu menjungjung tinggi kesucian dirinya, ya, wanita klannya memang harus demikian.

Hinata benar-benar harus keluar dari kamar ini. sekarang juga!

' _Tenang Hinata!'_ sekali lagi Hinata menenangkan dirinya sebelum memutuskan pergi keluar dari kamar mandi.

Ketika Hinata membuka pintu, pada saat yang sama Gaara pun membuka pintu kamarnya. Hinata terkesiap, terkejut untuk melihat wajahnya lagi. Tapi ia mencoba untuk mempertahankan ekspresinya setelah itu.

"Aku... aku harus pergi..." ujar Hinata kepada Gara dengan terburu-buru sebelum ia membungkuk.

Hinata hendak berjalan cepat menuju pintu ketika tiba-tiba Gaara berkata, "tunggu sebentar, Hyuuga-san."

Hinata membeku. Bagaimanapun ia ingin pergi dari tempat itu sekarang juga, tapi ia tahu, ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Sebisa mungkin menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis, dengan mengambil napas dalam-dalam, kemudian ia berbalik menghadap Gaara.

"Aku pikir kita perlu bicara dahulu..." katanya dengan hati-hati. Dan Hinata tanpa ia sadari menatap tepat kearah mata pemuda itu. Terpana dengan mata hijaunya, namun segera ia berpaling.

' _Bisakah kita berpura-pura bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa?_ ' batin Hinata putus asa. Tapi ia tahu, bahwa Gaara benar. Mereka cukup dewasa, dan ia harus bertindak selayaknya orang dewasa.

' _Baiklah, cukup dengarkan apa yang ingin dia katakan_.' Ujar Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Gaara duduk termangu, pikirannya kosong sesaat setelah ia melihat Hinata berlari memasuki kamar mandi.

Hyuuga itu ditempat tidurnya. Hyuuga Hinata.

' _Oh Kami-sama!_ ' katanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kepalanya teraasa sangat pusing.

Ia tahu Hinata karena beberapa kali berada dalam satu acara yang sama. Dan mereka diperkenalkan satu sama lain beberapa saat yang lalu oleh Naruto. Dan semenjak kakak perempuannya Temari menikah dengan Shikamaru yang dan tinggal pula di Konoha, Gaara jadi sedikit familiar dengan beberapa keluarga berpengaruh Konoha. Tapi hanya sebatas itu.

Mereka beberapa kali bertemu tapi tidak pernah menjadi teman dekat. Hanya sebatas membungkukan badan satu sama lain, bertegur sapa. Namun tidak pernah sedikitpun terbersit untuk menjadi teman dekat. Wanita tidak pernah menjadi prioritas yang harus dipikirkan untuk kepentingan pribadinya setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Dan tadi malam, ketika ia memutuskan untuk sedikit menikmati udara segar, ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan gadis Hyuuga itu.

Gaara merasa begitu putus asa pada malam itu. Dengan berbagai tanggung jawab yang diembannya, pekertjaan yang tiada henti, ia memang menikmati pekerjaannya hanya saja terkadang itu membuatnya sangat penat. Ia hanya ingin sejenak menghilangkan kepenatannya.

Dan juga akhir-akhir ini ayah dan ibunya bersikeras menekannya untuk segera memilih wanita untuk dijadikannya istri. Kedua orangtuanya terlalu khawatir dengan kehidupan putra bungsu mereka yang terlalu gila kerja.

Namun pada dasarnya, bukan itu yang membuat Gaara tak kunjung menuruti permintaan mereka. Masa lalunya, bagaimana ia merasa bersalah atas kepergian wanita yang dicintainya. Bagaimana pada akhirnya ia ditinggalkan, dan wanita itu menikah dengan pria pilihan orangtuanya. Meski peristiwa itu sudah berlangsung beberapa tahun lalu, dan ia telah mampu keluar melepasnya, sesekali kenangan pahitnya masih kerap menghantui. Menjadikannya sebagai seseorang yang tidak percaya dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya takut ia tidak bisa menjadi seseorang yang pantas untuk menjadi seseorang yang dijadikan tempat bergantung.

Dan Hinata sudah setengah mabuk ketika memutuskan untuk menyambutnya tadi malam. Gaara masih ingat apa yang dikatkan Hinata padanya. Keputusasaannya, perasaannya, kekecewaannya pada dirinya sendiri. Namun ia berani bersumpah bahwa ia sama sekali tidak berniat mengambil keuntungan sedikitpun dari wanita yang ada dihadapannya. Gaara hanya mendengar semua penuturan Hinata sembari ia pun mulai minum. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, dan tanpa disadari, pada akhirnya ia melewati batasannya.

Sesaat ketika hendak kembali memakai pakaiannya, Gaara tersentak. Ada noda darah ditempat tidurnya.

' _Kami-sama! Apa yang sudah kuperbuat?'_ Gaara berteriak dalam hati. Hatinya merasa begitu terluka. Ia ingat ketika Hinata berjalan kesakitan menuju kamar mandi. Walau ia tahu, kini sudah menjadi hal wajar seorang wanita memberikan hal berharga mereka pada lelaki, tapi ia yakin Hinata berbeda. Ia sangat menjaga dirinya, setidaknya sampai tadi malam.

' _Aku harus bicara dengannya_.' Ujarnya dalam hati. Kemudian ia keluar kamar, memutuskan untuk membuat secangkir teh untuknya. Namun ketika iaia memasuki kamarnya lagi, disaat yang bersamaan Hinata membuka pintu kamar mandi. Dia tersentak ngeri melihat Gaara, tapi Hinata berusaha bersikap normal lagi. Dan Gaara, merasa tidak nyaman karena hal itu.

"Aku... aku harus pergi..." ujar Hinata kepada Gara dengan terburu-buru sebelum ia membungkuk.

Hinata hendak berjalan cepat menuju pintu ketika tiba-tiba Gaara berkata, "tunggu sebentar, Hyuuga-san."

Hinata membeku. Bagaimanapun ia ingin pergi dari tempat itu sekarang juga, tapi ia tahu, ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Sebisa mungkin menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis, dengan mengambil napas dalam-dalam, kemudian ia berbalik menghadap Gaara.

"Aku pikir kita perlu bicara dahulu..." kata Gaara dengan hati-hati.

Pada awalnya Hinata tampak begitu terkejut, namun akhirnya ia menyetujuinya.

Gaara memberikan secangkir teh hangat pada Hinata. Ia merasa begitu canggung.

"Aku... aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbicara apa, Hyuuga-san, tapi... aku sangat menyesal atas apa yang terjadi..." akhirnya Gaara meminta maaf sambil menatap tempat tidur dengan bercak darah. Hinata mengikuti arah pandangannya dan terbatuk gugup dengan apa yang dilihatnya, kemudian ia langsung meminum tehnya berharap dapat sedikit menenangkan kegugupannya.

"Tentang apa yang terjadi, Anda tidak perlu merasa bersalah, Gaara-san, karena itu juga salahku." Ujar Hinata dengan nada menyesal.

Tapi Gaara bisa melihatnya dengan jelas bahwa wanita dihadapannya sekarang sedang gemetar. Fakta bahwa ia telah mengambil hal paling berharga dari Hinata masih mengusiknya. Semakin lama Gaara semakin merasa bersalah. Ia hanya takut bahwa apa yang diperbuatnya akan sangat menyakiti nona Hyuuga ini. Gaara juga bisa mengerti kalau Hinata tidak mau membicarakannya lebih lanjut.

' _Tapi aku harus mengatakan sesuatu...'_

"Tapi tetap saja, aku sangat menyesal." Gaara mengulangi permintaan maafnya dan ia bisa melihat Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, semakin gemetar.

Sejenak Gaara berpikir sebelum akhirnya menambahkan, "dan aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku tidak... brengsek, Hyuuga-san. Aku bukan orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab..."

"A... Apa?" Hinata belum sepenuhnya paham dengan maksud Gaara.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu. Itu saja." Lagi-lagi Gaara merasa begitu bodoh, karena justru apa yang terjadi semalam menunjukan sebaliknya. Ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya bukan seorang brengsek, tapi faktanya ia mengambil suatu hal yang paling berharga dari Hinata.

Tapi ia berani bersumpah bahwa dirinya bukan seseorang yang tidak bertanggungjawab.

"Hai... A...arigatou Gaara-san, sudah memberitahuku hal itu." Jawab Hinata pada akhirnya sebelum ia kembali meminum tehnya, gugup.

Kemudian, mereka berdua bungkam.

"Bolehkah aku meminta nomor ponselmu, Hyuuga-san?" tiba-tiba Gaara bertanya. Ia hanya merasa harus menanyakannya.

Tapi Hinata tidak segera menjawabnya. Ia tampak begitu bingung dengan pertanyaan mendadak Gaara.

"Maksudku... kita teman, bukan? Hanya berjaga-jaga, seandainya... kau memerlukan sesuatu. Ya, untuk berjaga-jaga. Bolehkah?" tapi Gaara mendadak merasa tidak percaya diri.

Hinata seperti enggan memberikan apa yang dimitanya. Dan tiba-tiba terbersit ide lain di benak Gaara. Ia kemudian menuju meja mengeluarkan kartu dari dompetnya.

"Kalau begitu, simpanlah ini." ujar Gaara sambil mengulurkan tangannya, "Kau bisa menghubungiku, jika... kau membutuhkan sesuatu. Aku pasti akan membantumu."

Gaara merasa sangat lega ketika Hinata tanpa meminta permintaan lebih jauh menerima kertas tersebut. Dibacanya sekilas, dan ia yakin bahwa yang tertulis adalah alamatnya, sepertinya alamat kediaman pribadinya, bukan alamat kantor kazekage. Hinata tampak seperti ia benar-benar ingin keluar dari kamar itu secepat mungkin, dan pada akhirnya gaara membiarkannya pergi.

' _Aku harap... dia akan baik-baik saja._ ' Doanya dalam hati.

Hinata merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri. Tanpa berlama-lama di kamar hotelnya, ia memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke Konoha.

'Betapa bodohnya kau, Hinata!' Ia mengeluarkan amarahnya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Gaara karena itu salahnya juga. Dan juga, dari semua orang di dunia, yang ternyata mengambil hal paling berharga dari dirinya adalah dia. Sabaku Gaara. Setidaknya ia merasa sedikit lega bahwa ia bukan orang yang tidak jelas. Hal ini akan bertambah buruk jika bahkan Hinata tidak tahu ia melakukannya dengan siapa. Namun tetap saja, Hinata mau bertemu lagi dengannya.

' _Aku hanya perlu menghindari Sabaku Corp. mulai dari sekarang._ ' Pikir Hinata sambil menghela napas dalam-dalam.

Pusing dikepalanya masih mengganggunya. Tiba-tiba air matanya pun kembali mengalir. Ia sungguh merasa sedih.

'Yah... semua orang melakukan kesalahan, Hinata! Kau harus kuat!' ia mencoba untuk menghibur diri. Namun tetap saja ia tak sanggup menahannya. Ia merasa sangat sedih atas apa yang terjadi.

' _Aku harus pergi ke dokter secepatnya._ ' Katanya diantara isak tangisnya. Prinsip hidupnya yang begitu kuat akhirnya harus ia terobos sendiri. ' _Apakah aku harus meminum pil pencegah kehamilan?aku tak sepenuhnya ingat dengan apa yang terjadi, tapi ya, aku harus mencegah hal ini , Hinata?_ ' tanyanya dalam hati, namun seketika pertanyaan itu membuatnya merasa semakin sedih. Tangisnya semakin menjadi.

Tapi tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Pesan masuk dari sekolah tempatnya mengajar. Ia mencintai pekerjaannya. Walaupun ayahnya merupakan seorang yang berpengaruh di Konoha, tetapi kecintaannya pada dunia pendidikan, sastra dan anak-anak tidak bisa ia abaikan, untunglah seluruh keluarganya mendukung pekerjaannya sekarang. Sebagai seorang guru di sekolah menengah.

Ujian akhir sekolah sudah semakin dekat. Pesan tersebut mengingatkan bahwa akan ada pertemuan tentang persiapan ujian pada hari itu. Hari-hari sibuk sudah tiba, pikirnya.

Dengan napas berat ia memutuskan tidak mungkin mengunjungi dokter hari itu. Baiklah _'aku hanya akan membeli pil seperti yang pernah didengarnya dulu dari seniornya di perguruan tinggi dulu'_ simpulnya dalam hati. Dan bergegas berhenti di apotek terdekat.

Setidaknya, Hinata punya kegiatan yang bisa membantunya melupakan apa yang terjadi.

 **Dua bulan kemudian...**

Hinata melirik jam tangannya. Hari semakin sore, namun ia sungguh bahagia karena hal itu. Dua bulan terakhir ia begitu disibukan oleh persiapan ujian sekolah, dan akhirnya hari terakhir ujian pun tiba. Yang artinya tibalah pula waktunya berlibur.

Dan hari itu, Hinata berjanji untuk makan malam di rumah kakak dan kakak iparnya. Tenten mengatakan bahwa ia akan menyiapkan makan malam, dan itu semakin membuat Hinata bahagia. Kesibukannya selama dua bulan terakhir berhasil merusak jadwal makannya. Lagi pula kakaknya Neji yang sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis ke luar kota membuat Tenten dan putra mereka yang masih bayi berdua di rumah. Maka undangan kakak iparnya sungguhlah tak bisa ia tolak.

"Kau tampak begitu pucat, Hinata." Komentar Tenten ketika mereka berdua asik makan di meja makan.

"Ya, Nee-chan, sepertinya aku akan terserang flu. Sejak pagi aku merasa pusing sekali." Jawab Hinata sambil mendesah dalam.

"Tapi ujian di sekolah sudah selesai, bukan? Kau bisa sepenuhnya beristirahat setelah ini." ujar Tenten sambil meletakan semangkuk kare di depan Hinata.

"Wah.. nafsu makanku semakin menggila akhir-akhir ini, Nee-chan. Bahkan terkadan sempat terpikir aku bisa menangis jika aku tidak makan hari ini. Terima kasih sudah menyiapkan ini untukku, Nee-chan. Aku beruntung sekali." Seru Hinata riang ketika melihat kare didepannya. Dan dengan cepat ia mulai memakan karenya seperti seorang yang kelaparan. Tenten hanya tertawa menimpali.

"Bolehkah aku meminta tambahan, Nee-chan?" Hinata sendiri pun sedikit terkejut dengan permintaannya, namun kare buatan kakak iparnya memang sangat lezat. Dan Tenten kembali tertawa.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, Hinata merebahkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu, sementara Tenten sedang sibuk menina-bobokan putranya yang tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia merasa tidak ingin pulang ke apartemennya. Ia ingin tidur, lelah sekali rasanya.

Hinata sedang mempertimbangkan untuk menginap malam itu, ketika tiba-tiba sesuatu terjatuh dari saku mantelnya, ia teringat sesuatu.

' _Ini...'_

Hinata kembali duduk, dan segera pusing itu kembali menyerang. Ia masih terfokus memperhatikan 'sesuatu' yang terjatuh itu. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"Tenten nee-chan..." Hinata akhirnya berseru hati-hati.

"Hmm...?" Tenten tidak benar-benar memperhatikan Hinata karena ia masih sibuk menggendong bayinya.

"Apakah Nee-chan pernah terlambat haid bahkan ketika mengonsumsi pil pencegah kehamilan?" pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa untuk tidak menanyakannya.

"A.. Apa?" Tenten tertawa tertahan dengan pertanyaan polos Hinata. "Tentu saja tidak, jika kau meminumnya secara teratur. Kenapa? Apa kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencoba pil itu dan melanggar prinsipmu?" Tenten menggodanya. Dia tahu betul tentang prinsip Hinata.

"Jadi, kalau Nee-chan tidak meminumnya secara teratur, masih ada kemungkinan bisa hamil?: Hinata bertanya lebih jauh, disisi lain, jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Hmm... biasanya baru sekitar tujuh hari sampai pil tersebut bereaksi. Selama kau meminumnya secara teratur sebelum kau berhubungan, ku pikir itu tidak masalah." Tenten kembali menjelaskan padanya, namun ketika ia melihat ekspresi Hinata setelah itu, dia tiba-tiba bertanya dengan nada khawatir, "Apakah kau baik-baik saja, Hinata? Kau begitu pucat."

Hinata merasa detak jantungnya terhenti, sebelum akhirnya ia berbisik, "Nee-chan... bagaimana jika... aku... hamil?"

 **~TBC~**


End file.
